La nuit, sur le Queen Anne
by Jen Sparrow
Summary: Durant OST, 4ème film. La nuit, sur le Queen Anne, les uns dorment, les autres rêvent…


_**La nuit, sur le Queen Anne…**_

 _ **Disclaimer : comme d'hab… Seul ce que j'écris est à moi ^^**_

 **Genre : romance**

 **Pairing : Phirena**

 **Rating : M**

 **Résumé : la nuit, sur le Queen Anne, les uns dorment, les autres rêvent…**

Philip était très perturbé. Depuis qu'il avait vécu cette étrange rencontre avec les sirènes, il ne parvenait plus à penser à autre chose. Et surtout, à quelqu'un d'autre… Qu'elle.

Elle. Elle n'avait pas de nom, elle n'était qu'une sirène parmi la multitude qui les avait attaqués, quelques heures avant. Et parmi toutes ces créatures étranges, créatures de Dieu mais pourtant connues comme créatures diaboliques, une seule avait retenu son attention. Il avait fallu que ce soit précisément celle qui avait été capturé par Barbe-Noire, à des fins bien peu catholiques, puisqu'elle devait servir à un rituel païen pour accéder à la jeunesse éternelle.

Une jeunesse éternelle qu'elle avait elle-même, de par sa condition, car elle n'était pas humaine, pas vraiment non plus autre chose car elle semblait avoir toute la sensibilité d'une femme, additionnée d'une beauté toute surnaturelle. En quelque sorte, exactement ce que Philip, en tant que missionnaire et homme de Dieu, se devait de combattre, une créature tentatrice, une créature dangeureuse d'autant plus que son regard était aussi expressif que celui d'un être sensible et doux, ce qu'elle n'était pas. Ne pouvait pas être… Mais était pourtant.

La sirène était certes une bien étrange femme, mais, une femme tout de même, malgré sa différence. Ne devait-on pas faire preuve de tolérance, d'amour envers toute créature de Dieu ? Philip était persuadé que cette sirène, comme toute autre personne sur terre, méritait d'être pardonnée, d'être aimée aussi. Elle, peut-être même plus que d'autres, parce qu'elle était considérée dès le départ comme un monstre, alors que l'on accordait parfois même aux monstres une chance de rédemption. Alors pourquoi n'en serait-il pas de même avec elle ? Parce qu'elle était sirène ? Cela paraissait bien injuste à Philip.

Mais la source de ses tourments était peut-être bien loin d'un simple questionnement sur « l'humanité » ou non de la créature marine.

Car le trouble qu'il ressentait depuis qu'il avait posé son regard sur elle était bien de nature différente, et toutes ces questions qu'il se posait étaient en fait pour masquer dans son esprit la réelle nature de ses pensées.

Le missionnaire avait eu un coup de foudre pour la sirène. Non pas comme les coups de foudre que les marins malchanceux avaient devant n'importe quelle sirène voulant les dévorer. Non, car dans ce cas précis, elle n'avait pas voulu le dévorer, elle n'avait pas non plus tenté de l'envoûter. Mais il l'avait été quand même, et du coup, bien plus sincèrement que si elle avait usé sur lui de ses dons diaboliques. Cette fois-ci, c'était le véritable charme féminin qui avait opéré, un charme bien réel, plus puissant que celui de toutes les autres femmes qu'il avait rencontré et auxquelles il avait toujours su résister jusqu'à présent… Il s'était toujours promis de ne succomber à aucune tentation terrestre, mais elle… Elle n'était pas vraiment humaine, avec la beauté d'une humaine et mieux encore… Et cette différence, qui aurait pu en effrayer plus d'un, avait envoûté Philip, profondément, avait déjà, en quelques secondes, brisé bien des barrières dans son esprit… Le charme de la sirène était plus fort que tout, plus fort que lui, et plus fort qu'elle-même car il émanait d'elle sans qu'elle ne l'ait cherché. Et ça, pour Philip, ça changeait tout.

Bien tourmenté par la vision incessante de la sirène dans son esprit, Philip décida qu'il était temps de dormir. Mais sans cesse, son visage revenait, comme gravé dans son imaginaire qui, pendant sa somnolence, était bien moins maitrisable car bien plus instinctif. Son esprit, alors moins sensible aux règles d'usage de la raison et de la morale qu'il devait tenir, dériva, la fatigue aidant, vers des pensées impures de par leur nature et pourtant, pure de par leur sincérité… Comme si la belle sirène pouvait involontairement influencer son esprit et envoûter son corps, Philip en s'endormant se laissa aller à ce qu'il n'aurait pas su décrire comme un véritable rêve involontaire ou bien comme un fantasme profitant de son état de somnolence pour s'infiltrer dans ses pensées…

Elle était si belle… Parfois, seules ses lèvres, ou bien son regard, s'affichaient à son esprit. Le torturant déjà de mille désirs. Ses lèvres dessinées à la perfection devaient avoir un goût de sel, tout en étant infiniment douces, et il ne résistait pas à l'envie d'y goûter, mais sitôt qu'il se penchait sur elle, elle reculait, malicieusement, mystérieusement, lentement, plantant son regard envoûtant dans le sien, son regard parfait, doux, sensuel, où se cachaient surement tous les secrets de l'océan… Ce regard avait pour lui la même profondeur que le fond des océans, empli de mystères inaccessibles et probablement trop sublimes pour être découvert par des êtres humains, mais elle, elle les connaissait, elle y avait accès, et ces merveilles se reflétaient dans son regard… Alors, Philip s'approchait d'elle pour mieux observer ce regard qui avant vu tant de ces beautés, mais, comme un jeu, de nouveau elle se reculait, l'invitant à toujours un peu plus la désirer, à l'imaginer…

Mais Philip ne dormait pas totalement, et il tenta dans un sursaut de résistance, de penser à autre chose. Il y avait tant de choses inquiétantes qui auraient mérité qu'il réfléchisse, tous ces pirates à quelques pas de lui, tous ces hommes perdus qui avaient bien besoin d'aide pour sauver leur âme, et pendant ce temps, au lieu de se demander quelle méthode était possible pour l'âme de chacun d'entre eux , que faisait-il ? Il pensait à elle…

C'était contre nature, et pourtant… Il ne savait pas y résister, peut-être était-il trop endormi et décidemment trop fatigué pour réfléchir à des choses aussi sérieuses, peut-être son esprit avait-il besoin d'évasion… Et, ce répit au milieu de ces heures sombres, Philip l'avait trouvé en la personne d'une sirène. Etrange sentiment qui naissait, mettant tous ses sens en éveil alors que de nouveau le visage de son ange à lui, s'imposait à son esprit. Si belle… Elle était si belle… Une beauté fatale, comme il n'en avait jamais vu… Il voulait l'admirer plus encore, alors il la regardait, et pris à ce jeu déroutant son regard redessinait précisément son visage parfait, éternellement jeune, ce visage à l'expression presque fragile, par sa peau pâle qui n'avait guère vu le soleil. Ce teint diaphane lui donnait l'allure d'une frêle créature, pourtant, émanait d'elle une force si particulière, bien différente de toutes les autres femmes, une force sauvage et libre, car c'était ce qu'elle était….

C'était tous ces détails ajoutés les uns aux autres, qui lui donnaient au final cette beauté surnaturelle. Rien de diabolique là-dedans, juste une perfection toute divine. Qui attirait Philip inexorablement…

Son regard glissa alors sur la chevelure brune de la sirène, crinière sublime qui marquait délicatement la pâleur de son beau visage, et à nouveau il ne sut pas se retenir lorsque l'envie lui prit de glisser sa main dans la chevelure sublime… Cette fois-ci, la sirène ne se recula pas et laissa sa main enfin découvrir la douceur de ses cheveux, et bientôt de sa peau car les cheveux noirs recouvraient ses épaules et descendaient jusqu'à sa poitrine… Alors ce fut Philip qui stoppa son geste, sous le regard inquiet de sa belle. Ce simple geste, cette simple caresse à ses cheveux avait eu pour effet de légèrement découvrir la poitrine nue jusqu'alors dissimulée par la longue chevelure, et Philip fut bien incapable à cet instant de détourner son regard, l'envoûtement qu'il ressentait s'accentuait, lui faisant perdre ses repères, sa raison, se transformant peu à peu en désir, un désir bien réel cette fois-ci, un désir charnel, qui réveilla Philip dans un gémissement à peine étouffé par sa somnolence, alors qu'il ressentait son corps bien plus sensible qu'à l'accoutumée… La sirène lui faisait découvrir des sensations qu'il était incapable de pouvoir arrêter, il l'aurait pu avec une femme, c'était sûr, il l'avait toujours pu, mais cette fois-ci c'était différent, elle n'était pas vraiment humaine et les sensations qu'elle lui donnait étaient presque divines…

Alors, comme si son esprit avait décidé de n'écouter que cette envie de connaître ce paradis, il replongeait dans son rêve où cette fois-ci, la belle sirène dévoilait tout son corps, mi femme mi poisson, ondulant tout à coup étrangement tandis que le bas de son corps se transformait peu à peu, pour devenir humain, pour devenir progressivement les jambes frêles d'une jeune femme… Le spectacle dura quelques secondes, mais Philip eu l'impression de voir la chose la plus merveilleuse du monde, et assurément la plus sensuelle. Le mouvement d'ondulation de la sirène pour se transformer était si sensuel, si suggestif en même temps, et elle le faisait avec une telle pureté, une fragilité presque innocente, que tous les sens les plus masculins du jeune missionnaire s'éveillèrent d'un coup, comme une explosion d'avoir trop longtemps retenu tout désirs… Mais la sirène, elle, savait bien comment faire pour les faire s'épanouir de nouveau, pour les libérer de ces règles si strictes qui finalement ne faisaient que retenir prisonnier tout son être….

Et puis, la sirène se leva, désormais sur ses jambes, plus fragile que jamais, ne tardant pas à tomber dans les bras de Philip qui, en la rattrapant, senti enfin tout son corps contre le sien, la féminité dénudée de la sirène qui ne demandait qu'à s'épanouir dans son nouveau corps de femme désormais, tout contre la virilité éveillée du jeune homme qui ne demandait qu'à se libérer dans les bras de sa sirène devenue femme…

Mais le désir était si puissant dans ses veines que de nouveau, il failli se réveiller, en sueur, presque aussi fiévreux que s'il avait été malade, tentant de se réveiller mais avec de moins en moins de force…

Et, comme si la belle créature avait deviné ses pensées, elle décida subitement d'arrêter le jeu sensuel. En une fraction de secondes, sous ses yeux ébahis, la jeune femme redevient sirène, ondulant de nouveau de son corps de femme poisson, plongeant dans l'eau subitement…

« Je ne sais pas onduler avec des jambes, Philip…Apprends-moi…. Quand tu me reviendras…. » lui murmura t'elle de sa voix si particulière, si sensuelle, une voix tentatrice et douce qu'il n'avait pas encore pu entendre de tout le rêve et qui acheva de le bouleverser corps et âme.

Désormais incapable de retenir ses désirs, le jeune homme voulu la rattraper, mais elle avait disparu.

« Syrena ! »

Le nom lui était venu subitement, car il devait l'appeler, il voulait tant qu'elle revienne… Alors le nom si doux de Syrena était venu naturellement dans son esprit. Mais elle ignorait s'appeler ainsi… Alors elle ne répondit pas.

Philip se réveilla cette fois-ci complètement, en sursaut, et avec la forte impression d'avoir été envoûté dans son sommeil. Il ne su pas vraiment s'il avait rêvé, espéré ou bien si l'envoûtante créature avait usé de ses pouvoirs sur lui, mais une chose était sure, le rêve avait beau être terminé, son corps ressentaient toujours les mêmes sensations…

Et il ignorait que, sur le même navire, au même instant, la divine sirène avait imaginé la même chose, rêvant désormais que ce beau jeune homme si différent ne lui apprenne à onduler comme une femme, sans sa queue de poisson…


End file.
